elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bible of the Deep Ones
}} The Bible of the Deep Ones is a book written by Irlav Moslin. Locations *Hackdirt – Inside the chapel. Contents Given to me by the Chief of the Deep Ones. He taught me his language and his runes. This is the ancient lore of his people which we shall follow from now until forever. Signed in the presence of twelve witnesses, Irlav Moslin' 3E 345 ---- so cxiumonataj kunvenauw, sed nature ankoix pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecauw so societo. Ne malofte enahkstas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka oix distra. So interreta Kvako (retletera kaj verjheauw) ahkstas unufsonke alternativaj kanasouw por distribui so enhavon so papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed alifsonke so enhavauw so diversaj verjheauw antoixvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam ahksti centprocente so sama. En malvaste cirkusonta paperfolio ekzemple ebsos publikigi ilustrajxauwn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kiasouw ne ahkstas uzebsoj en so interreto. Alifsonke so masoltaj kostauw reta distribuo forigas so spacajn limigauwn kaj permahksas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancauw rahkspeguligxos en so aspekto so Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankoix kiel gxeneraso retejo so ranetauw. Decoding ;Key to break the code: : *ahk -> e *oix -> aux *so -> la *auw -> oj (at the end of any word) *jhe -> si ;After using the "key code," we have a message like this: : la cxiumonataj kunvenoj, sed nature ankaux pri aliaj aktuasoj aktivecoj la societo. Ne malofte enestas krome plej diversaspekta materialo eduka aux distra. La interreta Kvako (retletera kaj versioj) estas unuflanke alternativaj kanaloj por distribui so enhavon la papera Kva! Kvak!. Sed aliflanke la enhavoj la diversaj versioj antauxvible ne povas kaj ecx ne vus cxiam esti centprocente la sama. En malvaste cirkulanta paperfolio ekzemple eblas publikigi ilustrajxojn, kiuj pro kopirajtaj kialoj ne estas uzeblaj en la interreto. Aliflanke la malaltaj kostoj reta distribuo forigas la spacajn limigojn kaj permesas pli ampleksan enhavon, por ne paroli pri gxishora aktualeco. Tiuj cirkonstancoj respeguligxos en la aspekto la Kvakoa, kiu ja cetere servos ankaux kiel gxenerala retejo la ranetoj." ;Decoding the text reveals that the book is in Esperanto. The English translation of the Esperanto language fragment: : the monthly meetings, but of course also concerning the latest activities of the club. Sometimes it also includes other educating or entertaining material. The internet-based Kvako (e-mail and web versions) are on the one hand another distribution channel for the contents of the paper version. But on the other hand, not surprisingly, the contents of the different versions cannot and even must not always be 100 percent the same. For instance, in little circulating paper versions you can publish illustrations that for copyright reasons connot be used on the internet. Yet on the other hand the low costs oft the internet version lift the space limits and allow more content, not to mention being always to date. These circumstances influence the web-based Kvako, which will also serve as the general homepage of the 'La Ranetoj'." Trivia *The text in the book is nearly identical to that of N'Gasta! Kvata! Kvakis!, which may indicate that the "Deep Ones" have some connection to the Sload. Appearances * de:Bibel der Tiefen es:Biblia de los Profundos pl:Biblia Istot z Głębin fr:Bible des Profonds Category:Lore: Items Category:Oblivion: Unique Items